tectumclementiafandomcom-20200213-history
8876544T.I.M.E
It was recorded by the Ephebian Authorities who found him, TIME recalls his first memory as the shriek and sting of the undeathinator as his body was recompiled from cubatoms discarded at the local shop. He had no knowledge of who he was or where he came from before his “un-deathening” There was also no recorded of his DNA in local cloning banks until the moment he spawned as well as no evidence as to who entered his information into the system as if the information stream was directly beamed into the machine. No one seems to know who TIME was and why he has a bar code with the lettering 8876544T.I.M.E. stamped on his forearm and the phrase “Compis mentis” seemingly burned into his neck. Having determined that he was not a known criminal, local authorities simply opened the door and let him walk out into the great unknown. In 48 BE (Before Exodus), TIME began as most do, with just about nothing he built a salvage ship and scoured the Ephebian cluster for whatever materials he could find. As the years went on he gained a name for himself as a trusted contractor and shipwright, able to build just about anything. He eventually founded Redview Construction covering the once barren world of Vivactus with manufacturing facilities, even building an orbital ship yard. After a while Redview's success drew the attention of the once Pirate Lord Helmut. Redview suffered great losses at the hands of this pirate and his men. However, these raids and attacks did nothing to slow RedView's growth. TIME became reclusive, spending hours pouring over designs and sketches trying to remember, trying to understand just exactly what he was building when the Pirate Lord Helmut attacked with force hoping to annihilate RedView and claim it's riches once and for all. One of TIME's designs, the newly developed RedView's Flagship: The Corain, engaged the pirate forces with a never before seen weapons technology. The Pirate Lord Helmut was defeated, and as nothing of his pirate fleet remained but ash, he was assumed to have been killed in action. As the Corain returned to port it was yet again attacked by a pirates now led by a man named Beard; but as with Helmut before him, the pirate was easily defeated and Beard retreated (ultimately becoming the new Pirate Lord). As the years went on, Redview became the center for economic development in the system and eventually struck a partnership deal with Numinak of Dinari salvage and Asenth Derby of Derby Industries eventually giving rise to the Trading Guild. With the blessing of the Ephibian government, Redview Construction was dissolved and was restructured into the Trading Guild. This entity acts as blanket protection for any industrious organization in the cluster, as well as a safe place for any traveler to buy and sell goods. It was about this time Monolithic structures that littered the galaxy began to come online and managed by TIME. The Trading Guild became over-shadowed by this mystery, unknown how TIME had achieved this feat. With nearly unlimited resources, TIME begun construction on several large projects sending out heavily armed deep space expeditions looking for something. In 24 BE, one of TIME's expeditions returned successful. The ship returned with an ancient artifact capable of restoring the biological structure of any living tissue to it's optimum performance including reversing damage and building new tissues. The device made TIME immortal, but more importantly it had caused him to recover his memories. TIME was an artificial biological construct with no beginning prior to his creation in that local shop. With full control of the Monolithic Trade Guild structures throughout the galaxy, TIME began to realize who he was and why he was sent. Through manipulation of technology and the implantation of a virus which affected all new undeathonator machines bought through the Trade Guild, TIME was able to assemble an army known as the Servants of Baal. His sole purpose was the recovery of ancient technological artifacts left in our galaxy from it's time of inception in order to build a machine able to free an inter-multidimensional creature which called itself Lord (aka Baal) from the restraints of our physical universe. In 2103 AE, TIME had collected almost every artifact needed to free Baal, the artifacts created The Machine, it resembled a large Dyson-sphere with each component able to free Baal, but one. That artifact existed in 10 BE, a hyper-fuel cell, one found on an expedition made by Anthony Carnasis of the Black Line Corporation into the Ancient Terran Hegemony territories but ultimately lost when he and the research station it was being researched on blew up and tore a whole in space-time causing havoc throughout the galaxy. No Servant of Baal could penetrate the black hole that formed to retrieve the artifact and it appeared lost to them forever. The Machine was complete without the artifact, and it was about this time, that TIME had broken free from Baal's consciousness. Upon reflection of the terror he had wrought against the galaxy, every civilization of every star destroyed or assimilated caused TIME regret. That regret accumulated pushing him further and further away from Baal and ultimately free from Baal's control. TIME lost every friend and those whom he grew to call family to death or the drone programming of the Servants of Baal, who were now void of personality and complete with a single minded mission; he had a plan to stop it and stop himself. Using The Machine, and under the pretense of helping Baal, TIME ripped through space and time to the point of time where Anthony Carnasis was performing research on the artifact, pulling the Station along with Anthony Carnasis into the future leaving behind a black hole. Sensing the Artifact had arrived, the Servants of Baal began to rejoice as the moment of victory was upon them and at that moment let their guard down for a brief but crucial moment. TIME transmitted information to Anthony Carnasis explaining his mission and gave Anthony Carnasis the opportunity to save the galaxy. Anthony escaped The Machine and ran with the instructions given to him. Trapped in the future, it would take Anthony Carnasis forty years to successfully enact the plan. Presently TIME is a warlord and Avatar of Baal and conquering and destroying each civilization he meets, looking for the Artifacts. Category:People